


Girls!

by wyoheartsmusic



Series: SKAM Fic Week 2018 [5]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Friendship, Happy, SKAM Fic Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 13:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14895653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyoheartsmusic/pseuds/wyoheartsmusic
Summary: The girl squad (and Isak) hang out and think up some cool names for their hypothetical secret identities





	Girls!

**Author's Note:**

> So I had this pre-written because I was hoping to write a chaptered fic for fic week. The first chapter worked out well but then I was blocked again until I changed my plans again and came up with individual one shots. Now I still like this one so I decided to post it anyway - I'll probably write more for it in the future.
> 
> I even made a (probably shitty) edit for it because I wanted to play with the comic look. So yeah, here it is lmao 
> 
> Enjoy the story <3

It wasn’t always easy to live in a world where you were the odd one out. Sana knew all about that. She was a Muslim girl in a faithless country.

Of course, then there was also the fact that she had to hide her powers. She was able to read minds.

Her best bud Isak had completely nerded out when he had accidentally found out about it. “You’re a _superhero_!” He had screamed, attracting everyone’s attention in the library.

Sana had put her hand over his mouth quickly, though it was already out there now. For good measure, she had also kicked him in the shin. “Would you shut the fuck up?” Sana had whisper-shouted at him.

Isak had looked at least a little bit sheepish while he had rubbed the spot where she had hurt him but a mischievous glint had appeared in his eyes moments later. “If you can read minds, we don’t have to study! You can just get the questions out of Nipples’ head and we’re all set.”

They had not cheated on the test. Sana had insisted, she wouldn’t use her powers for _those_ things.

They had also never again mentioned the fact that Isak had found out about the mind reading because Sana had had to endure Isak’s daydreams about hooking up with his best friend. They had been way too graphic and Sana did not want to know about Isak’s sexual fantasies so she had called him out on it.

Sana vehemently refused to see herself as some kind of superhero. Her powers did not save the city from crime or whatever Isak thought she could do. 

And then Chris had come into her life. Or, she had been in her life before but Chris had revealed her own powers to Sana. There was a group of boys at their school who called themselves the Penetrators — their only aim in life seemed to be to sleep with as many girls as possible and bully people in their spare time. 

So Sana and Chris had walked out on the schoolyard together after German and they had spotted those boys circling someone like they were predators. Their leader William had had an evil sneer on his face.

“I hate these douches,” Chris had groaned, surprising Sana because she usually was such a good-natured person, not a mean bone in her body. Then again, Sana completely agreed with the sentiment.

It had been a cloudy day, heavy rainclouds on the sky that would break any moment, the promise of a storm in the air.

Chris had shoved her yogurt against Sana’s chest. “Hold this.” Then she had clapped her hands together and Sana swore, it had sounded like thunder.

A moment later, lightning had zapped across the sky right above the Penetrators’ heads and then rain had started pouring from the sky. Except that Sana and Chris hadn’t gotten wet at all and neither did the person the Penetrators had targeted.

As if nothing had been out of the ordinary, Chris had grinned at Sana, taking back her yogurt as they had walked away to a different corner of the schoolyard.

This revelation of powers had seemed to start some kind of avalanche.

Suddenly, Sana was part of a group of five girls, all of which had some kind of supernatural power. Chris dubbed them the super squad and while Vilde’s enthusiasm about russetiden had brought them together, the bonds they had formed between each other made them the closest friends.

Sana just accepted that they were _the_ super squad after some time. She loved her girls and she’d never felt like she belonged to something before.

They even had their own super fan that they just didn’t seem to get rid of. Isak had quickly realised that Sana wasn’t the only one in the group that had superpowers and ever since then, he tried to convince them to actually _use_ their powers to do good.

From the get go, Chris was on his side, just as excited and what had started as some “electric chemistry” — Chris’ words — between Isak and Chris turned into a weird and kinda cute friendship.

Since Noora and Isak also lived together in a kollektiv, it happened more often than not, that Isak barged in on the girls hanging out “to help them hatch plans to defeat all evil.” Naturally, that never happened but Isak might as well be part of their squad and they didn’t really mind.

During one of those nights spent lounging in Noora’s room, Isak asked, “So, what are your names?”

Sana squinted her eyes at him before rolling them. “Isak, what the fuck?”

“I mean superhero names!” Isak explained, eyes bright with excitement, “You need them for your secret identities!”

Chris stretched out her hand at Isak for a highfive. “How did I not think about this before?” She exclaimed and then furrowed her brow, presumably thinking about a fitting name for herself.

“You need something thunderous,” Isak chimed in, a similar contemplative expression to Chris’ on his face.

It was quiet in the room for a moment as the two of them were thinking and the remaining girls stared at them curiously.

They all jumped when Chris shouted, “Big! Boom!” 

“ _Big Boom_ ,” Isak repeated quietly, almost reverently. It was a little funny to watch.

Chris was smiling brightly, happily. She twisted her voice into something deeper and said, “I am Big Boom and I’m gonna protect Oslo from all evil.”

“This is so good, oh my god,” Isak cheered. His eyes settled on Eva, who was smiling fondly at the interaction between Chris and Isak. “Who are you gonna be then?” He challenged.

Before Eva could say anything, Chris burst into a song. “ _She’s just a girl and she’s on fire, hotter than a fantasy_ ,” She stopped to wink at Eva, making all the girls giggle. When they had calmed down again, Chris exclaimed dramatically, “ _This girl is on fireeeeeeee!_ ”

“The Girl on Fire,” Vilde piped up quietly, a shy smile on her lips. 

“I’d read that,” Isak piped up.

Sana rolled her eyes. This was so ridiculous, her friends were ridiculous. And she was glad she was the one who could read minds because she wouldn’t want anyone to find out that she actually, really enjoyed this.

Eva nodded, a smile playing on her lips, “I like that.” 

Sana made it a habit not to listen in on her friends’ thoughts. She had learned her lesson with Isak — though, admittedly, back then she hadn’t known how to control her powers well enough to tune out thoughts — and she wanted her friends to trust her without having to be scared that she knew their every thought. But there was something in Eva’s voice that made Sana a little curious.

So she swore to herself, that this would be a one time thing.

A wave of affection washed over Sana as she opened her own mind to Eva’s. _I belong, this is who I am._ Maybe Sana wasn’t the only one that had felt like the odd one out so many times. Subtly, she reached out to rest her hand against Eva’s thigh, a quiet confirmation that she indeed belonged, that they both had found their place.

“This is so fun!” Vilde giggled, cheeks tinted a light pink, “Do me now!”

“Okay,” Isak looked super serious about the whole ordeal, as if finding a superhero name for Vilde was the task of a lifetime. “You have the ability to adapt to any environment, no matter how dangerous it is by transforming your body…” Isak mused and Sana could tell he was racking his brain for some obscure biology reference that could work.

“Genome!” Eva exclaimed and Sana watched in amusement, how Isak’s expression fell, disappointed that he hadn’t come up with a name first.

“ _Miss_ Genome,” Noora chimed in, speaking up for the first time. So this was the point where Sana had lost all of them to this little game. “It’s classy and cool, just like you, Vilde,” Noora smiled.

Vilde’s eyes were as wide as saucers. “I love it,” She breathed, mouthing her superhero name to herself.

“Noora’s name is a clear case,” Chris said after a moment. Her and Isak’s gazes met and at the same time, they burst out, “Cheetah Woman!”

Once again, they highfived while Noora looked at them wholly unimpressed. “ _Cheetah Woman_ , really? It’s not like I was attacked by some radioactive cheetah or something. I’m not here to be the personification of your weird Spiderman fantasies!”

“Noora!” Isak exclaimed, rolling his eyes, “Have you seen cheetahs? They’re about the coolest animals ever! They’re majestic and gorgeous and seriously, why _wouldn’t_ you want to be called after them? You have all their traits!”

Sana couldn’t help herself, participating in the discussion as well, “I like the name. It really fits you!”

“See!” Isak grinned excitedly, “Even Sana thinks so!”

Noora’s lips slowly quirked up in a smile. “Okay,” She conceded, “I think I like the name too!”

Everyone cheered and then suddenly, five expectant pairs of eyes were on Sana.

At this point, Isak was basically bouncing. Sana didn’t doubt that he’d been waiting for this day ever since he had found out about her powers. “Sanasol,” He said conspiratorially, green eyes twinkling, “Now it’s only you left without a secret identity. Do you have any ideas what you’d want your name to be?”

Sana shook her head, having no idea but also even if she had, she’d probably be stubborn and not give Isak that satisfaction.

“What about Mastermind? Because you’re always the one coming up with plans and stuff,” Vilde suggested.

“Like Megamind!” Eva laughed and Sana cringed. Yeah, that wasn’t happening. She suddenly understood why Noora had initial doubts about being called Cheetah Woman.

“It should be something as cool as Black Widow,” Chris said, her eyes squinted as she tried to come up with something. “Black…”

“Sana… Sanasol…” Isak mumbled, looking a little constipated with how hard he was thinking about this. “Black Sana… sol… Black Sun! _Holy shit!_ Black. Sun.”

Eva grinned, “Simple but badass, it’s perfect!”

Sana tried not to smile. She actually, really liked the name. Not that it mattered. Because they weren’t actually superheroes but…

_Black Sun._

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :)


End file.
